One Common Threat
by dnlchong
Summary: Darquesse is preparing for an invasion against the normal world. She finds some interesting people willing to help. Will she be destroyed, or will she be the destroyer of worlds? Set right after LSODM. Updating schedule on 1st chapter.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first official fanfiction. I hope for this one to finish with 100k words (got that plot written). Reviews are appreciated. **

Darquesse laughed. Valkyrie also was laughing inside. Revenge felt satisfying for all types of people, no matter how many morals you have. Darquesse had just gotten finished with Ravel's punishment (agony for 23 hours). Ghastly was one of her favorite toys, almost as good as Skulduggery. It was a pity that he died. She had the urge to stick a blade of shadow in one of his eyeballs, but the man would probably die, and she didn't want that to happen. Darquesse saw a man waving to her in the sky, and went to see what was up.

"What do you want? Better make it quick, since I'll kill you in 5 seconds if you bore me."

"I have some... friends. They may be able to aid you in your quest to destroy the world." the man said. Darquesse frowned. She didn't need help. The visions of her showed her killing the world by herself. The man seemed quite powerful, so she followed him.

"Alright, lead me to them"

She recognized them as the sorcerers that got Accelerated. There were 19, including the man she followed. Hmm... this will be interesting.

"We are the Rangers. We were chosen to be Accelerated because we are known for being secretive, humble, and, most importantly, mysterious. We do not have names, we are just addressed by our ranger number. I am number 1, so I'm in charge, and 19 is an apprentice. We want to destroy this world because the inhabitants are scum. We were bullied by the Roarhaven mages, shunned by the Sanctuary, and are forced to live alone. It would be an honor to destroy the world with you." proclaimed a man, who was probably Ranger 1."

"The Rangers? Pff. First order of busi-"

"You can't just give us orders!" protested a man with a 19 etched on his uniform.

**KILL HIM. HE'S ANNOYING. **

Ooh, you're like the evil voice in my head now.

**Limitless power makes you corrupted. Can't blame me. **

I love this new Valkyrie. Say, how about I let you experience some fun. I'll let you experience all the 5 senses, and it'll be like you controlling your body, not me. Trust me, it's more fun than it sounds.

**That would be great. Don't ever let me out. **

You got it. How about we let this fool burn out at an agonizingly slow pace?

**While being healed? Let's make this guy suffer for one whole day. **

Man, you got some good ideas. I'm on it.

"What... Did you just say to me?"

"You know what I said."

"Go burn."

A flame of shadow burned his whole body, and his limbs were falling off. Every ten minutes, healing magic would reattach the limbs, but never heal the burns. An agonized scream came out of his mouth every few moments. It was quite annoying, so Darquesse silenced him.

"As I was saying, I will rename this group to... The World Destroyers."

Cheers broke out. One or two sounded fake, but she let them go.

"Now fight each other."

**Review, please. Or elseeeeeeeeee. Sorry for making Valkyrie evil. **

**Updating Schedule**

**Sunday: Guaranteed update, unless I'm busy. **

**Wed. : Maybe a short chapter, if I have the time. **


	2. Dexter Vex?

Darquesse felt the power of the mages as they tried to overcome each other. Ranger 1 sent a gust of wind, tearing Ranger 2's face off of his body before he could heal himself. Ranger 1 suddenly got a kick to the groin and topped over, murder in his eyes.

"Who. The. Hell. Just. Did. THAT!"

"Me." Darquesse saw Ranger 4 standing in front of 1. He screamed in agony as white-hot flames burned off his shirt.

**Wow, he's ripped. Don't let him die. He's sooo hot. I mean, his muscles ripple around his whole body. He reminds me of Dexter Vex. **

Fine. Let's just make this fun for everyone.

Strangely, this Ranger was wearing a mask. No matter. She couldn't be bothered by things like this. Maybe later, but she had a bloodthirst. Something that could only be quenched by the deaths of many.

Darquesse took 1 from the field, and brought everyone flying, but not 4. She held 1's body and burned it so his body turned into acid.

"AGHHHHHH! END ME NOW. NOW! please... Just... please." His screams brightened Darquesse's dark and twisted heart. Inside, Valkyrie was laughing hysterically. She loved being able to do anything with no opposition. 1 turned into a pool of deep red acid on the floor. Darquesse then brought every Ranger, except 4, to the sky.

"Wha... what are you doing?" 7 cried.

"Whoever said I couldn't take favorites?" Darquesse put them in a group on the floor, and crushed them at once with a block of shadow. Screams came out at once. There was a sickening crunch of bones that was glorious for Darquesse. Blood oozed of the big pile and the pool was huge. Darquesse simply savored the sweet smell of the blood. They were all pathetic. They were so scared when they weren't in control. The world needed to be destroyed because of trash like them.

Darquesse flew to 4 and stared at him for a minute or two, deciding what to do with him. Finally, she made her decision.

"Let's see what's under that mask, eh?" The man took it off with one swift movement.

"Dexter Vex?"


	3. The Church

"Nope, Noah Vex, leader of the Church of Darquesse, at your service."

"I have a church?"

"Of course. A being with your power deserves to be worshiped. We eagerly awaited you for years."

"Ooh, this is going to be fun. How do you worship me?"

"We send one of our church members to be tortured every week. It shows our church members how we will suffer if we do not follow you."

"Yeah, the problem is, I'm not the one doing the torturing."

"But-"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?"

"I wa-"

"SHUT UP." Darquesse had her arm around his neck, and his air supply was being forced out. She decided to stop and forgive him, since he seemed to be quite the public figure.

"Take me to this Church."

Noah was still gasping for air but quickly got up on his feet.

"Follow me, please."

Noah took her to a shack in an old alleyway in Haggard. There was a trapdoor, and the two dropped in.

"Please welcome Darquesse, our savoir!" A cheer broke out.

"Oh Stephanie, I fail to see why these people are saying you are our savoir." a voice taunted. It was her 6th grade bully, Jack Connel. When she went to school, he used to slam her into her own locker, and he even locked her inside the janitor's closet one time! She didn't know he had magic, though.

"Blasphemy! Jack, let yourself face her wrath." yelled Noah.

"Yes, Jack, come to me. Let me show you how much wrath I can show you..."

"You know you want to hurt me. Do your worst."

**Let me do this. **

Ugh, fine. Just this once. I'll give you my power. Make him scream.

Valkyrie took control. First, she shoved him into a wall of shadows, shaped into a locker. She opened the locker. It had spikes on the walls, just like an Iron Maiden. It had just enough space to impale, but it wouldn't kill. Valkyrie put him inside and slammed the door shut. A scream of agony came out and Valkyrie laughed. She balled up a fist and punched through the shadow locker and through his thigh.

"AGHHHGHGH! STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I hate being told what to do."

He whimpered.

"For my next trick, I'll make little Connel DISSAPEAR!"

She shadow walked to his house, bringing the locker with him. Then, she let Jack out.

"How would you like to see your parents die horribly?"

"no... please. stop... anything."

"Remember how I said that when you were going to lock me in the janitor's closet? I don't think I will give you mercy."

He stood in silence, knowing that complaining will only make him suffer. Opening the door, Valkyrie met the face of Anne Connel. She was about to greet Stephanie, but she saw the blood on her hand and the hole in Jack's thigh.

"What... have you done to my son?"

"Shh, it'll all be over soon. You'll die, your husband will die, and your son will die." Valkyrie felt a touch of guilt, but quickly washed it out. With near-infinite power, there was no place for guilt.

"What have you done to yourself, Steph?"

"Power corrupts you. Your son probably did not tell you about magic. He knows how to do magic. Me, I'm more powerful than anyone. I have the power to kill gods. I probably can be considered a god."

"Magic? Are you going mad?"

"I'll show you. Call your husband, please." She did. Anne whispered into her husband's ear and told him the events that just happened.

"Hello, John." He said nothing. Suddenly, Valkyrie chopped Anne with millions of small blades of shadow.

"NO!" Jack and John screamed simultaneously while Anne was screaming in pain. Both of them leaped out at Valkyrie and they ended up outside. She first took John's arm, which was about to punch her, and ripped it off.

**killhimkillhimkillhim**

He died from Valkyrie pushing the air out of his lungs.

"You'll pay, Stephanie!" Valkyrie pushed Jack on the ground. He tried to put Valkyrie in a triangle choke, but he couldn't do it. He punched her face as a last resort.

"Die in hell." She punched right through his head and killed him instantly. She smiled and laughed maniacally.

"S-S-Steph?"

"Valkyrie?"

**It just takes a minute to review. A simple "Nice Chapter!" would even inspire me to write. It's a simple equation guys, review = more chapters. Oh and sorry for the short chapters, the chapters will progressively get longer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
